fangirls and jealousy
by pondlilyrue
Summary: lily evans was the jealous type. when people get too close to james, she reacts in a not so diplomatic way. lily/james and harry/ginny


I didn't know I was the jealous type.

Well, okay, maybe I did.

But, none of it really made sense until I saw... _them._

They are **evil**. Trust me. Armed with flirtatious smiles, cherry red lipstick, and over-straightened or disgustingly-crimped hair, they are no good. Who are they, an innocent bystander like you may ask? One word, no wait, two words.

Fan girls.

They flock around the Marauders, the hottest guys at Hogwarts.

Sirius Black enchants everyone he meets with his shoulder length ebony hair, tanned skin, and eyes the color of rainclouds, he is a player. The womanizer of Hogwarts, the sex-god of Gryffindor house. He is the doer of all the pranks, the one that is most likely to use a pick-up-line to grab a girl to shag for the night. I have found many girls sobbing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom – pregnancy test potion in hand with tear-stained cheeks. I knew it only meant one thing: _Sirius Black_.

Then there is Peter Pettigrew. He's a kindhearted guy with hair the precise color of the sun. His smile lights up a room, causing everyone to grin. He is slightly chubby but a damn good wizard. He can hex Severus until the greasy-haired git (yes, I call him that now) can speak no more. He's had plenty of girlfriends who he's knocked up too. Thank Merlin I'm not one of them.

Remus Lupin has sandy-colored hair with piercing azure eyes that can see right through you. He is a mystery not solved, a case not closed, he is one hundred percent reserved. He hides behind stacks of books, but don't let that fool you. He is the genius behind the elaborate pranks, the one who finds out what spell will cause what. His reputation with the ladies is not bad, but he breaks a lot of hearts.

Then there's my boyfriend... _James Potter_. He has untidy black hair, pale skin with honey-brown eyes and the sexiest eyebrows you would ever come across. I mean, they are dark and thick and shoot up when incredulous, wiggle when he is flirting with me, and arch down when he is disgusted. He is the tallest of all the Marauders, causing all the girls to flock after him just as much as they do with Sirius. He is the most intelligent meaning he doesn't have to study to get the perfect score on anything. I love him to death because James is secretly the most softhearted person you would ever come cross.

We got together at the end of last year and have been going strong since then. We have been dating for ten months. But, there is one problem as previously stated.

**Fan girls.**

Led by Esmerelda Vane, they follow James _everywhere. _

**Everywhere.**

Everywhere.

_Everywhere._

_**Everywhere.**_

I think the message sunk in.

We can't be alone because of them. But, that, my friends is a whole other problem. The other dilemma is that these girls are throwing themselves at _my man_. They wink at him then brush his shoulder purposefully might I add, while they walk past him. They come up from behind him and whisper something in his ear which drives me around the bend. Esmerelda is the worst. I mean, Alicia Bell is irritating as is Kara Hart but the dark-haired fangirl is the most aggressive.

_I mean, do they have any shame?_

Like, right in front of me, they shamelessly tease him and stroke him while I'm known as the best hexer along with Peter Pettigrew of our year. I can cast spells like a bloody maestro. And also James is not doing anything about it. He'll just go along with it – chuckling, smirking, turning his _BLOODY CHARM ON _to all these girls who are.. no good. While I'm sitting across from him with smoke coming out of my ears, my face the color of a tomato.

_Nada._

Today was the final straw.

**Now, you are probably guessing that these girls ended up in the hospital wing and I can assure you you will not be disappointed.**

So, James and I were acting all lovey-dovey in the library cause we're in love and that's what couples do, you know? Madame Pince was no where in site – I think she was shagging Filch in a bloody broom closet or something I do not know. So, James and I were making out cause the library was empty.

_Now, my friends, we were full on making out._ Like, heavily. I was straddling him while he was kissing my collarbone and I was straddling him while he was on one of those desks.

**So it was hot.**

_Something you would turn red as a tomato if you walked in on. _

5...4...3...2...1...

_**THEY BLOODY WALKED IN ON US.**_

Those (insert the most insulting curse word you could think of) fangirls sauntered over while we were almost... well, doing it. They then went up behind James and you would not believe what they did.

**They.**

**Kissed.**

**His.**

**Neck.**

So, you can see why that was the final straw for me. Who is Esmerelda Vane and why the hell is she kissing my boyfriend's neck?

_That is only something boyfriends and girlfriends should do, kids._

So this is what I did. My wand was in my back pocket, thankfully. I broke the kiss with James, which he was disappointed about but he understands now. I got a good shot on the unsuspecting girls and...

**Bat bogies were flying everywhere.**

Canaries were attacking them.

_Alicia Bell had warts all over her face._

_Kara Hart had purple wings._

**And, ladies and gentleman, Esmerelda Vane was transfigured into...**

**A flobberworm.**

Now, guess what their reaction was? You were probably guessing chaos. Now, you aren't a hundred percent wrong, but the first instinct was..

Silence.

All the fan girls plus James turned around and stared at me, an unreadable expression on their made-up faces. This silent treatment lasted for around twenty seconds of shock. I was panting, breathing heavily from my makeout and my spellwork, with a red face. Then...

**BAM!**

They all left.

Well, except Esmerelda.

She wasn't in the state to leave.

The gross mucus colored flobberworm couldn't exactly move easily.

James and I stared at each other. His face was blank and then..

HE BURST OUT LAUGHING!

I quickly joined until we were rolling on the floor laughing, careful not to come across the slow-moving creature that used to be Esmerelda.

He leaned over and touched his lips to mine, but straight before that he whispered: "Lily Marie Evans, I had no idea you were the jealous type."

"You should know that," I retorted using my wit.

"Now I do, now I do." He leant in and we started chastely touching our lips to each others, before he opened my mouth with his and we passionately kissed in front of Esmerelda (knowingly) while she was a flobberworm.

**Hehe.**

When we broke apart, James asked, "When are you going to change her back?"

I stroked an invisible fake beard then said, "When I want to."

He grinned then laughed, "I am suspecting that she won't be a human for a long, long time."

"Ah, yes. Oh, whatever. I think we put her through enough. Twenty minutes is probably the limit." I switched her back. She flipped her hair then left curtly.

"Job well done. Those girls are _so annoying,_" James complained.

"Really?" This sparked my interest. "You were kind of playing along."

"Was I?" He asked.

"You are flirt, Potter." I used his last name to annoy him. "And you don't even know when you do it."

"Whatdya mean?"

"You charm people without knowing it." This caused him to smirk his old classic Potter smirk.

"And you love me for it, Evans," James kissed my cheek and I nodded.

"I do, I truly do."

oOoo

**18 years later**

I watched from heaven while my dashing son Harry and his hot girlfriend, Ginny, were in the common room alone. They were lying down on the couch, Harry on top, while passionately kissing. His mouth was moving against hers hungrily and he lifted her sweater off of her and she reciprocated. They were both in only their undershirts while making out. James was wolf-whistling next to me and I smacked his arm.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to see what happens," I said curiously.

And, just like last time, Esmerelda Vane's daughter, Romilda, entered the common room. Her eyes practically bugged out of her head at the sight. What she did appalls me to this day. She reached over, grabbed an unsuspecting Harry off of Ginny, and forced her mouth onto his. Harry pushed her away but anyone paying attention could see the dangerous glint in Ginny's eyes. She gulped and grabbed her wand at the speed of a cheetah.

Approximately ten seconds after that, pandemonium broke out.

Romilda was given thirteen Jelly Legs jinxes, a stinging hex on her breasts, hair was turned orange, and Ginny used this spell that caused her lips to swell to an inhuman size. Silence did not come around like what happened with James and I.

Romilda shrieked in horror.

Ginny grabbed Harry by his collar and locked her lips with his right in front of Romilda who was livid.

She attempted to cast a curse on Ginny but the auburn haired witch was smart enough to dodge whatever it was.

Then, of course, like the bloody coward she was, Romilda left.

James was practically howling with laughter while I joined in.

History repeated itself.

All you need was a desperate fangirl of Vane descent, a Potter, and a redheaded witch with a tempter to match.

The End


End file.
